Junkyard Jr high
by demeterfan5556
Summary: i dont own cats tse and alw does. but i do own splindora, and theresa. The jellicles are in jr high. this takes place before most of the kittens were born.
1. 1 grades and ages

Junkyard Jr. High

this story takes place before all the kittens were born so there wont be excetera,electra,jemima or other kittens. just the aduts when they went to junkyard Jr. High.

chapter 1. charictors and grades.

6th graders

misto age 11

Victoira age 12

Plato age 12

Demeter age 12

rumpleteazer age 11

Splendora age 12

Rose age 11

exstoa age 12

alonzo age 13

7th graders { some are made up}

Bombalurina age 14

Munkustrap age 13

Rum Tum Tugger age 14

Macavity age 13

Mongojerrie age 13

Coriopat age 131/2

Tentomile age 13

Adumis age 13

cassandra age 12

Griddlebone age 13

Theresa Age 14

8th graders { some are made up}

Jellyorum age 14

jenny-any-dots age 15

skimbleshanks age 15

gus age 15

old dueteronamy age 15

asparaguss age 14

grizabella age 15

Bustafer jones age 14

growltiger age 15


	2. 2 first day of school

Chapter 2. The first day of school.

It was early September time for all the teen Kittens to go to there first day of school most where nervous exept for the 8th graders because they had all ready went to Junkyard Jr. High. Junkyard Jr. High school was an a amazing place where the Jellicle Cats went to school.

Brring. Demeter and Bombalurirna woke up with a moan they did noy want to get up. Bomby hit the snooze butten on the alarm clock." grr im not getting up im not going to school." Grumbled Demeter." But Deme Macavity will be there" Bomby said giving Demeter a teasing smile. " i dont like him hes a jerk. Ever Since he whent out with griddlebone hes been giving me bad looks." " like what?" Demeter gave bom the same look that macavity gave her. " haha you look realy funny dem" Bombalurina laghed at her little sister. Demeter and Bombalurina got out of bed and started getting ready.

Splendora sighed as her dad drove her to school. Splendora and her dad just moved to londen from germany and they where really close. " Dad im nervous ive never been here before. what if i dont make any friends what if my teachers dont like me?" Splendora complained. " hunney it will be ok. dont worry." Splendora's dad said as they pulled in front of Junkyard middle school. " bye dad" Splendora got her bagpack from her lap and stepted out of the car to the school. Eventuly other cats stated to come and waited outside for school to start.

Munkustrap and his younger brother The Rum Tum Tugger walked in to the school parking lot where all the other cats were. This was Munkustraps secound year of Jr high. " where is she? She should be here right now." " oh you are looking for dem again? I thought you were over her?" Tugger said. " no ive liked her ever since we were kits. you know that." " Hey guys" Bombalurina said with a purr. Tugger and Munk turned around to find Bom and dem looking at them. " Hey bomb i missed you during the summer. oh wait why am i talking to you i remember last year on the last day of school you dumped your milkshake on me." " oh shut up tugger. you are such a jerk." yelled bomby. BRING it was time for class.

Like it hate it tell me please review i love revews if you revew i will update sooner. any question IM me.


	3. The master Plan

**I don't own any characters from CATS or CATS I don't own the teachers names but the teacher do. but i do own splendora and Theresa and Rose.**

It was around Math time when Macavity got his master plan. He wanted to get Demeter back and make Munkustrap jealous. He was at a table with Griddlebone, Plato, and Mungojerrie. When he got his idea. " Now students take out your note books and write down these problems and answer them" said Mr. Peeler. _Humm i could sweet talk Demeter and maybe she will like me again. just one problem Griddlebone._Macavity thought, " So Maccy sweet heart, are we playing poker tonight?" Griddlebone said as she gave Macavity a seductive smile. " Yes Griddlebone i think i could do that." Macavity said but in his head he said whatever.

Victoria, Mistoffolees,and Rumpleteazer were so bored in 's Science Class. " Hey Victoria, I'm soo bored." Misto complained. " me too." " Me three. oi wish class was ova!" Rumpleteazer said in her strong cokoney accents. They had to do a icky volcano paper. " so Victoria i have a suprise for you." Just as Misto said that a beatiful flower magicly appers in his paw."here Victoria its for you because its pritty just like you." Victoria said thank you and Blushed. " That's very sweet Misto. I wish Jerrie would do that to me." Rumpleteazer said as she pouted. The bell ranged for lunch.

**Please review i know its been a while since Ive updated.**


End file.
